Oral care implements, especially toothbrushes, are used by many people on a daily basis. With such devices, a handle is usually provided to be grasped and manipulated by the user as needed. However, many handles are simply linear rods of relatively rigid material which are neither comfortable nor given to easy manipulation. Further, use of an oral care implement may commonly occur under wet conditions, which can cause the handle to be slippery. Accordingly, there is a need for an oral care implement that provides for improved control and greater comfort for the user.